Bad Boys
by pandabooAKA
Summary: The 1995 film starring will Smith and Martin Lawrence is Naruto style.
1. Chapter 1

While I finfish working on new my chapter for house party this is s story that was in the back of my fan fiction-loving mind

8:15 pm

"Come on we gotta get this shit outta here before we're caught! "

"Man! This heroin is gonna be great!"

"How about you two just shut up and load it on the cart damnit!"

It looked like thirty men in black uniform rushing out of the drug company at once. Knocking people down, making women scream, pointing guns at peoples heads… the usual for robbers who were after drugs they didn't need. Three guys hopped into a vehicle and zoomed out of the drug company leaving the thirty-seven other men to load the rest of the heroin onto something less suspicious.

"We got three men escaping with heroin in a Hummer Garrett over."

"Yeah. I here you. Henderson over. I'm gonna need back up at 31st street. Henderson out."

The police began ganging up on the thieves. "We got trouble boss!"

"Damnit you two! SHOOT!" The two men gave their boss the drivers seat and climbed to the back seat from the drivers and passengers seat as they stuck their heads out of opposite sides of the windows in the back seats and shot at Police officer Henderson and Police officers Garrett and his back up police officers.

The bullets hit Henderson's window making it crack and break. Henderson got a bullet in the right front tire and since she was going so fast she lost all control of the car and crashed into the gas station she was coming up on. She was now dead.

"SHIT!" Garrett got a bullet in the left tire and spun around until he hit a large truck that was transporting goods and both vehicles blew up. All of the other back up police were blocked by the fire from the explosion and stomped on their breaks, leaving their cars smoking.

"Yeah uh this is officer Brady. We are gonna have to abort this for now over." Brady put his head against the wheel. "This is chief. You may come back to base. Over."

9:13 am

"Naruto baby?" Hinata, Naruto's loving wife yelled from down stairs. She walked into the kitchen and picked up their three-month-old son taking him up stairs with her. "Naruto?" Hinata's soft voice made the blonde that was ruining her covers shuffle and snore even louder. She walked over and placed their son on his head. "He needs changing." She smirked as he woke up screaming as tears ran from his eyes. Their son Sasujou laughed as he softly bounced while still on top of Naruto's head. "That's what you get." Hinata laughed as she picked Sasujou up from under his arms and held him.

Naruto sat up as Hinata tried to suppress her giggles. She took Sasujou to his room and came back to sit next to Naruto. She layed her head on his shoulder. "Sasuke called. He said he wanted to speak to you about a crime from last night." Naruto picked Hinata up and placed her in his lap as he started kissing her neck. "Did he tell you anything?" He asked before continuing to kiss her neck.

"Why would he tell me?" She giggled at Naruto's curiosity.

"MA?" Hinata sighed as she got up. "Narikasu." She said to Naruto. "You get her. You're her favorite parent." Naruto got up and kissed her cheek. "Kay-kay." Naruto flashed a golden smile and flew down the stairs.

"Yeah boo?" Naruto picked up his teenage daughter and spun her around as the knocking continued on the door. "Uncle Sasuke is at the door." He put Narikasu down and studied the door slightly. "Ya' know most teenagers aren't this helpful." He smiled. "Believe it." Narikasu said as she headed for her room leaving Naruto laughing. His daughter had his features. Blonde hair, nice curves that were really shown through skinny jeans, height at her age was 4'7 and as the same was his daughter only she was 15 and he was 11. He was now 29 and 5'6. Sasujou, who was called Hinaru by Sasuke because of his eyes, took after his mother more than his dad. He had long black hair that hit his shoulders and purple eyes that sparkled in the dark. He was a mysterious little boy.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke called as Naruto finally after thirty minutes opened up the door Sasuke just walked right in. " Dude why the fuck didn't you answer the door? You don't be doing your friends like that! Man! See! That's exactly what boss was talking about you little bitch."

Sasuke had a nasty profanity habit but he loved it and Naruto was used to it since Hinata would go out with Sakura and Ino and come back drunk. She would curse him out and then they would make love. He loved those nights.

"What?" Naruto asked as Hinata came down the stairs in a robe to shut the door. "Hey Sasuke." She greeted as Sasuke kissed her cheek. She told him to sit down, as they all got comfortable in their dirt clear cream carpeted living room. "There was a robbery last night about 8:15." Sasuke told Naruto. He shuffled in his seat. "There have been five already this week and we haven't solved any of them." Naruto shook his head and got an apple from a fruit bowl on his black marble counter and tossed it up in the air. He caught it and continued the pattern.

"So? They all lead us to Fouchet and Sakura. " Naruto sighed as he tossed the apple and caught it in his mouth. He took a bite out of it, and tossed it in the air again.

"Aren't those the same women who hi jacked our last car?" Hinata asked as she became more engaged into the conversation. Naruto eyed Hinata before quietly nodding. "But what would two skinny women want with some damn heroin?" Sasuke asked as he layed back against a pillow.

"What wouldn't they want? I mean after you all arrested Gaara who so happened to be the most well known assassin and highly paid killer in the country, since he was linked to Fouchet and Sakura maybe their trying to get him back. He did use heroin. "Hinata was a usual big help to the two during conversations like this. It was only natural she would say something like that. After all she was a police. "Yeah. " Naruto told her as he nodded again.

That was true. Gaara Masinoto was a good assassin that now worked with Naruto and Sasuke. He still had to be watched just in case he was making any contact with Sakura and Fouchet. And he did use heroin until he was caught. He was also rumored about to have been put back in rehab for starting up on it again.

"Two of the best officers on my base were killed in linking of Sakura and Fouchet's robbery. Last night. I can go to the base and try and get some info on that now if you like."Hinata stated as she sat down next to Sasuke. "Go ahead. Naruto's lazy ass couldn't kick a rock if he wanted too." Sasuke laughed.

" I got it!" Naruto and Hinata looked at Sasuke as he jumped from his seat and headed to the door. "Naruto go take a shower so we can go to work!" Sasuke told Naruto.

9:50

Naruto kissed his wife and kids good bye as he got into Sasuke's baby blue convertible. They drove away.

"So Sasuke you said you had 'GOT IT!' earlier. What were you talking about exactly?" Naruto looked over at Sasuke who kept his eyes on the road.

"I think that maybe Fouchet and Neji might have did some business. You know? Before we took him in? I heard Neji was on that stuff. Whenever him and TenTen had an argument he would use it to calm his nerves. He's a good thinker."

Naruto chuckled. "If he kills himself it'll be no surprise. Are women that bad? That they make you start heroin?" Naruto's life with Hinata was perfectly fine. Arguments were really rare since there was usually nothing to argue about.

.

"Yeah. I'm married to Sakura. It's hell on Earth Naruto." Sasuke had married Sakura and didn't know why. Lady Tsundae said she was growing on him. Hmph.

"I knew that. I was just wondering. I drink whiskey but that has nothing to do with Hinata."

"I knew that. You have mental issues. That's all."

"Exac- HEY!"

Hope you liked the first chaptah!


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2 of Bad Boys. That was so very successful. Thank you Hime-Love-97 for favoriting this story on the first chapter. I am very proud of this story and I hope to be continuing this story. So on with the fic. Note the disclaimer is I own nothing except for the story line!

Sasuke and Naruto made their way to the office entrance and had to scan their hands. "I'm a pro at this. I know exactly what to do." Naruto took his hand and placed it on the scanner. "Access denied." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you were a pro you dumbass." Sasuke hit Naruto up side the head and pushed him out the way. He placed his hand on the scanner."Acsess granted. Sasuke smirked at Naruto as Naruto rolled his eyes. "Any other following company?" Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other. "Naruto Uzumaki worker at Miami Dade." The electrical doors opened and they both entered.

"Hey Naruto." Karin. The bitch that had gotten implants for Sasuke and him. She also got her ass redone and her face cleared of acne, dark spots, and so on and on and on. "Karin." Naruto took out a piece of Orbit gum. And chewed on it. "You look mighty sexy in black jeans and baby blue polo shirts Naruto." That's the guy all the women in the office were falling for these days. Ever since Sakura came upon the job and announced they were getting married girls didn't squeal and faint as much as they used to. "Thank you Karin." He winked at her before leaving with Sasuke. She felt like she could melt. Kiba and Ino walked right passed her as she began making drool stains on the floor.

8:15pm

"Hello?" Naruto walked in to his home with Sasuke as he set his things down on the floor. Hinata ran from the kitchen with Narikasu and Sasujou I her arms. Sasuke greeted them al warmly as they sat down for dinner.

"So um… Naruto there's something that we have to uh…" Naruto began chewing slowly as he looked up at Piñata. Her eyes looked very serious. "Heroin. It's divorce time."Sasuke whispered as Naruto sighed heavily. "What's heroin?" Narikasu was always the curious type. "A drug that your father can teach you all about later." Hinata never took her eyes off Naruto. "Naruto you see um… uh… well it's just that… uh well you see…" hinata didn't know how to break down death. "Neji is ah…" Hinata was so frustrated. "Dead. Neji is dead." Naruto dropped his fork and stopped eating his food. "What happened?" Narikasu began to cry. "Dad he was found dead in a hotel room today at seven. And they say its Fouchet again." Naruto looked down at their marble table infuriately, "Neji's dead?" Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Neji's dead." He looked up at Hinata. "We are solving this case." Sasuke smirked as well.

The next day in the office things ran quite smoothly. Karin did her daily. Gaara went to the room where he normally does to file papers and meditate. Ino and Kiba talked about people. Everybody found out the news about Neji and so forth. It wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha little bitch please come to Itachi's office. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha little bitch, please come to Itachi's office thank you." Sasuke sighed. Naruto and everybody else on their floor laughed. "Come on Sasuke! Being 'little bitch' isn't so bad. " Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What's worse?" Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Looking like you?" Naruto cleared his throat as the two made their way to the office.

"Itachi!" Sasuke called as he banged the wooden door that was separating Sasuke from kicking Itachi's ' you know you deserve it you little shit ' pain in the ass of a brother that Sasuke had to deal with. Itachi opened up his door and welcomed them in professionally. They sat down in two chairs that were across from Itachi's desk.

"Well…?" Naruto popped his gum. "I shall let Sasuke bitch before we start." Sasuke stood up and punched Itachi in the face. "I'm done." He smiled as he sat back down. "Well. You see since Neji. Our best guy for this job is dead… I'm hiring two no good amateur mess up's with no expierience what so ever."Itachi sighed as Sasuke became quite angry. "HEY! THAT SOUNDS LIKE US!" Naruto's tone sounded happy. When he finally realized what he just said and who had just said it his tone changed. "HEY! THAT SOUNDS LIKE US!" Naruto pointed a finger at Itachi who chuckled to himself. "I find your stupidity quite attractive Naruto." Itachi smirked. "And it was my point exactly. I'm hiring you to kill Fouchet and Sakura." Sasuke couldn't kill his wife.

"I love Sakura. I can't just walk to her and be like I'm sorry. I have to kill you now." Itachi was stuck on Sasuke's love for her but he did have a point. "Yes you can. Well you don't really have to say anything."Naruto looked at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed once more."We'll do it." Itachi handed them some folders. This might help you a little bit. I hope." Itachi smiled. "Fouchet and Sakura are two highly paid assassins that are well known for the killing of Bush, Neji, and Masinoto's sister Anaconda Masinoto." "Gaara's sister is dead too?" Naruto became quite scared. "Yeah."

Sasuke's face stayed emotionless. " Bush?" Sasuke asked as he blew the hair in his face. Itachi shook his head. "Of course little bitch. Do you know how many people hated that president?" Sasuke nodded. "Sakura is the drug distributor. She sells drugs on a strip and fist fights for fun." Naruto shook his head as a sign he was impressed. "Well than. Get out my office." Sasuke and Naruto exited Itachi's office and slammed the door.

I KNOW ITS SHORT! NEXT 1 WILL BE LONGER!


End file.
